Clockwork Revenge
Clockwork Revenge is the fifth story in the Clockwork series, part 1 being The IT Files, part 2 being Tales from the Tuckerverse and part 3 being Tucker's Wand. The story features the return of Ashley Tisdale and major interaction between characters from all three series. Summary Part 1 Lucienne Christophe, director of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, is attacked in her home in Dartford, frozen solid. Tasia Spiro leads the investigation, finding there to be no way for Lucienne to be unfrozen. Erika Stone is investigated by Marika Bran, Makeda Getachew, Kioni Abasi and Dieter Bran, but all four are attacked by an unknown woman who employs Type-7 Chips. Tasia ends up turning to Tucker Holmes for answers, bringing him in. Scott Dawson however attacks the convoy escorting Tucker, extracting him while the ITEA HQ is cut off due to an attack. Part 2 Weeks before the events of part 1, Ashley Tisdale, having escaped Utopia Towers two weeks prior, arrived in Oceanside where she recovers items she'd left behind while working for the Paradise Foundation. Needing access to a lab, Ashley got a job at Decker State College as a teaching assistant to Samantha Ross, whom she uses a Type-7 Chip. Ashley then spends the next few weeks systematically taking care of threats and getting funding for her endeavors, wanting to build her own Uranus Generator and essentially carry out the Foundation's old goals, but with her in control of it all. Sandy Vanholt and later Erika Stone and her friends are all chipped, Ashley taking advantage of Erika's wealth. Ashley's next target was the cheerleaders, using Michelle Gim to use Type-7 on all of them but Julie Vaughn, who'd called in sick. Ashley then discovered Chloe Noi and saw she had unique abilities, eventually managing to recruit her as well thanks to chips, also collecting the missed Julie. A small army assembled, Ashley returned to Oceanside where her new lab, a freighter called the White Empress, was waiting. Part 3 Tucker Holmes and Scott Dawson fly back to Los Angeles, the two reconnecting and Tucker learning about Type-7 Chips as well as Type-7 in general. At the White Empress Chloe Noi delivered Tasia Spiro, Makeda Getachew, Dieter Bran and Marika Bran to Ashley Tisdale. In LA Maggie Yen attempted to track Tucker but was ambushed by Ryoshi Tenzo, manipulating Maggie to ensure Tucker would cooperate with Scott. Colette Landry, Palmira Tiago and ITEA rookies investigate Victoria Towers, Colette freezing her companions as her her allegiance to Scott. In LA Scott revealed he rescued Tucker so he could help him recapture Ashley with the help of the Wand of Kronos. Tucker was unsure until he discovered Maggie, chipped, and was made to believe he'd need to stop Ashley to save his roommate. Getting Ashley's location from Colette, Tucker, Scott and Ryoshi headed for Dawkins Salvage in Oceanside to get a boat while, back in LA, Jamie Mosley discovered Maggie acting odd and Haley Leone returned from vacation. The attack on the Empress began with Scott's team encountering Chloe, who used the Ring of the Haetae to her advantage before Ryoshi managed to remove her chip. In spite of recruiting Chloe to fight Ashley, the attack was a mess, Tucker getting trapped but managing to text Haley. Haley removed the chip from Maggie and the pair moved out to try and help Tucker while the ITEA, based out of Erika's penthouse, began a plan of attack on the White Empress, Colette unable to stop them. On the Empress Ryoshi and Chloe charged Ashley right as Maggie used the Tempus Clock to end things, rescuing everyone mid-battle. Scott had the group clean up the ship, leaving the frozen victims to be rescued with all trace of Ashley and her work removed, then inviting Tucker, Julie Vaughn, Kat Vaughn, Chloe and Haley to come with him to London to get Tucker's name cleared. Ashley was given to Chloe by Ryoshi as a gift while Haley and Tucker reconnected. In LA Maggie formally broke up with Jamie while back at Oceanside Pamela Flipspatrick, Sandy Vanholt and Michelle Gim shared their experiences. On the flight back to LA Tucker was given Leslie Schulz for his collection as an apology from Scott for using Maggie to motivate him and finally back in London Tasia was scapegoated by IT due to the foul-ups associated with the incident. Appearing Part 1 Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Jang Nara 2.jpg|Chloe Noi (Jang Nara)|link=Chloe Noi Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Charlize Theron 12.jpg|Marika Bran (Charlize Theron)|link=Marika Bran Til Schweiger.jpg|Dieter Bran (Til Schweiger)|link=Dieter Bran Shiri Appleby 10.jpg|Monica Stein (Shiri Appleby)|link=Monica Stein Jewel Staite 9.jpg|Caitlin Trafford (Jewel Staite)|link=Caitlin Trafford Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Zoe Saldana 4.jpg|Kioni Abasi (Zoe Saldana)|link=Kioni Abasi Paula Patton 5.jpg|Makeda Getachew (Paula Patton)|link=Makeda Getachew Yin Chang 18.jpg|Maggie Yen (Yin Chang)|link=Maggie Yen Naturi Naughton.jpg|Candice Robins (Naturi Naughton)|link=Candice Robins Milla Jovovich 4.jpg|Tatiana Zudovsky (Milla Jovovich)|link=Tatiana Zudovsky Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Kendra James.jpg|Rebecca Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Rebecca Mosley Emily Deschanel 12.jpg|Cassandra Flick (Emily Deschanel)|link=Cassandra Flick Jared Leto.jpg|Caesar Francisco (Jared Leto)|link=Caesar Francisco Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Jennifer Lopez 5.jpg|Palmira Tiago (Jennifer Lopez)|link=Palmira Tiago Edward Norton.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Odilon (Edward Norton)|link=Jean-Baptiste Odilon Briana Evigan.jpg|Jelena Hendraille (Briana Evigan)|link=Jelena Hendraille Alessio Sakara 3.jpg|Marcus Corrado (Alessio Sakara)|link=Marcus Corrado Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Katherine Heigl 2.jpg|Leslie Schulz (Katherine Heigl)|link=Leslie Schulz Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland (Naomi Watts)|link=Alexis Sutherland Eva La Rue 2.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz (Eva La Rue)|link=Suzanna Ortiz Sofia Milos 7.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis (Sofia Milos)|link=Sophia Katsopolis Part 2 Molly Culver.jpg|Mary Beth Talbot (Molly Culver)|link=Mary Beth Talbot Constance Zimmer 3.jpg|Ashley Tisdale (Constance Zimmer)|link=Ashley Tisdale William Fichtner 2.jpg|Charles Gilbert (William Fichtner)|link=Charles Gilbert Marcia Cross.jpg|Samantha Ross (Marcia Cross)|link=Samantha Ross Katrina Bowden 15.jpg|Julie Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Julie Vaughn Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim (Park Gyuri)|link=Michelle Gim Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Shiri Appleby 10.jpg|Monica Stein (Shiri Appleby)|link=Monica Stein Jewel Staite 9.jpg|Caitlin Trafford (Jewel Staite)|link=Caitlin Trafford Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton (Sarah Lancaster)|link=Mary Hamilton Evelina Papantoniou.jpg|Talieya Antzas (Evelina Papantoniou)|link=Talieya Antzas Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Friday (Amanda Seyfried)|link=Friday Amber Heard 2.jpg|Rachel Xanders (Amber Heard)|link=Rachel Xanders Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams (Kellie Pickler)|link=Kelli McAdams Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood 5.jpg|Pamela Flipspatrick (Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood)|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Miley Cyrus 3.jpg|Brianne Walsh (Miley Cyrus)|link=Brianne Walsh Taylor Swift.jpg|Zella Krueger (Taylor Swift)|link=Zella Krueger Samantha Munro 2.png|Missy Pine (Samantha Munro)|link=Missy Pine Shawn Johnson 2.jpg|Rita Hemp (Shawn Johnson)|link=Rita Hemp Evan Rachel Wood 2.jpg|Carmen Inglewood (Evan Rachel Wood)|link=Carmen Inglewood Cassie Scerbo.jpg|Stephanie Kinloch (Cassie Scerbo)|link=Stephanie Kinloch Ayla Kell 3.jpg|Anne Noah (Ayla Kell)|link=Anne Noah Jang Nara 2.jpg|Chloe Noi (Jang Nara)|link=Chloe Noi Ashley Tisdale 4.jpg|Britney Summers (Ashley Tisdale)|link=Britney Summers Sarah Palin.jpg|Sandra Packlin (Sarah Palin)|link=Sandra Packlin Ayumi Hamasaki.jpg|Ayane Nakamura (Ayumi Hamasaki)|link=Ayane Nakamura Jennifer Freeman.jpg|Vanessa Marx (Jennifer Freeman)|link=Vanessa Marx Francia Raisa.jpg|Roxana Ruiz (Francia Raisa)|link=Roxana Ruiz Katrina Bowden 3.jpg|Kat Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Kat Vaughn Part 3 Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Josie Bissett.jpg|Karen Draskal (Josie Bissett)|link=Karen Draskal Katherine Heigl 2.jpg|Leslie Schulz (Katherine Heigl)|link=Leslie Schulz Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland (Naomi Watts)|link=Alexis Sutherland Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Jang Nara 2.jpg|Chloe Noi (Jang Nara)|link=Chloe Noi Molly Culver.jpg|Mary Beth Talbot (Molly Culver)|link=Mary Beth Talbot Katrina Bowden 3.jpg|Kat Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Kat Vaughn Ashley Tisdale 2.jpg|Britney Summers (Ashley Tisdale)|link=Britney Summers Constance Zimmer 3.jpg|Ashley Tisdale (Constance Zimmer)|link=Ashley Tisdale Charlize Theron 12.jpg|Marika Bran (Charlize Theron)|link=Marika Bran Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Paula Patton 5.jpg|Makeda Getachew (Paula Patton)|link=Makeda Getachew Til Schweiger.jpg|Dieter Bran (Til Schweiger)|link=Dieter Bran Marcia Cross.jpg|Samantha Ross (Marcia Cross)|link=Samantha Ross Sarah Palin.jpg|Sandra Packlin (Sarah Palin)|link=Sandra Packlin Yin Chang 18.jpg|Maggie Yen (Yin Chang)|link=Maggie Yen Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley Paula Graces.jpg|Veronica Estes (Paula Garces)|link=Veronica Estes Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson (Maggie Q)|link=Ryoshi Dawson Park Ji Yoon.jpg|Naoko Kobayashi (Park Ji Yoon)|link=Naoko Kobayashi Roslyn Sanchez.jpg|Izel Cortez (Roslyn Sanchez)|link=Izel Cortez Claire Coffee 3.jpg|Regina Brennan (Claire Coffee)|link=Regina Brennan Judy Jiao.jpg|Mei Xu (Judy Jiao)|link=Mei Xu Jennifer Lopez 5.jpg|Palmira Tiago (Jennifer Lopez)|link=Palmira Tiago Sasha Alexander 6.jpg|Anna Federov (Sasha Alexander)|link=Anna Federov Pumwaree Yodkamol 3.jpg|Malai Kasem (Pumwaree Yodkamol)|link=Malai Kasem Olivia Wilde 5.jpg|Nessa Kelly (Olivia Wilde)|link=Nessa Kelly Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Evelina Papantoniou.jpg|Talieya Antzas (Evelina Papantoniou)|link=Talieya Antzas Kaley Cuoco 6.jpg|Haley Leone (Kaley Cuoco)|link=Haley Leone Fukada Kyoko.jpg|Hitomi Maki (Kyoko Fukada)|link=Hitomi Maki Kendra James.jpg|Rebecca Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Rebecca Mosley Naturi Naughton.jpg|Candice Robins (Naturi Naughton)|link=Candice Robins Milla Jovovich 4.jpg|Tatiana Zudovsky (Milla Jovovich)|link=Tatiana Zudovsky Jason Reso 3.jpg|Henry Dawkins (Jason Reso)|link=Henry Dawkins Rich Franklin.jpg|Quinn Salinger (Rich Franklin)|link=Quinn Salinger Nora Greenwald 2.jpg|Ellen Morrison (Nora Greenwald)|link=Ellen Morrison Kelly Rowland.jpg|Torre Myers (Kelly Rowland)|link=Torre Myers Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood 5.jpg|Pamela Flipspatrick (Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood)|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Amber Heard 2.jpg|Rachel Xanders (Amber Heard)|link=Rachel Xanders Cassie Scerbo.jpg|Stephanie Kinloch (Cassie Scerbo)|link=Stephanie Kinloch Shawn Johnson 2.jpg|Rita Hemp (Shawn Johnson)|link=Rita Hemp Evan Rachel Wood 2.jpg|Carmen Inglewood (Evan Rachel Wood)|link=Carmen Inglewood Taylor Swift.jpg|Zella Krueger (Taylor Swift)|link=Zella Krueger Miley Cyrus 3.jpg|Brianne Walsh (Miley Cyrus)|link=Brianne Walsh Samantha Munro 2.png|Missy Pine (Samantha Munro)|link=Missy Pine Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton (Sarah Lancaster)|link=Mary Hamilton Katrina Bowden 15.jpg|Julie Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Julie Vaughn Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim (Park Gyuri)|link=Michelle Gim Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Friday (Amanda Seyfried)|link=Friday Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams (Kellie Pickler)|link=Kelli McAdams Ayla Kell 3.jpg|Anne Noah (Ayla Kell)|link=Anne Noah Briana Evigan.jpg|Jelena Hendraille (Briana Evigan)|link=Jelena Hendraille Eva La Rue 2.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz (Eva La Rue)|link=Suzanna Ortiz Emily Deschanel 12.jpg|Cassandra Flick (Emily Deschanel)|link=Cassandra Flick Katie Cassidy 6.jpg|Lisa Collins (Katie Cassidy)|link=Lisa Collins Kaylee DeFer 2.jpg|Kayla LeFer (Kaylee DeFer)|link=Kayla LeFer Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan (Cecilia Cheung)|link=Hui Lan Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala (Michelle Kruseic)|link=Miranda Ohala Edward Norton.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Odilon (Edward Norton)|link=Jean-Baptiste Odilon Jared Leto.jpg|Caesar Francisco (Jared Leto)|link=Caesar Francisco Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Sofia Milos 7.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis (Sofia Milos)|link=Sophia Katsopolis Aftermath The story resulted in a large number of new plots being started within the Tuckerverse. First was Tasia Spiro being suspended from the ITEA, while at the same time having introduced several previously unseen members of the agency. Chloe Noi receiving Type-7 Chips would lead to Spydoll Inc (series). Sandy Vanholt, Pamela Flipspatrick and Michelle Gim formed the Scooby Gang, kicking off a storyline within Tales from the Tuckerverse in which the three investigate freeze-related incidents around Decker State College. Haley Leone also began to integrate herself back into the life of Tucker Holmes, creating an effective love triangle with him and Julie Vaughn. Jamie Mosley and Maggie Yen breaking up also led the former into meeting Chloe, another key part of the Spydoll series. While not a storyline Scott Dawson was revealed to be Uncle to Tucker, leading to the pair reconnecting, which occasionally pops up. Finally Colette Landry was also revealed to have a connection to Scott, acting as a sort of double agent, though technically she's more of just an informant. Development The story was constantly simply referred to as the 'epic,' as it would involve the three main Tuckerverse writers doing three stories that all joined together. A lesser version of this was done with The New Business Venture, but this was an attempt to rival the old stories of the Clockwork series and indeed be the next chapter in the saga. While in the end, the story turned out well, one particular problem that was realized after part 2 was done was just how large part 3 was, being longer than the first two parts put together. Trivia * Tasia doesn't return to the ITEA until Barry's Vengeance. Category: Stories Category: Clockwork Category: The IT Files Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Tucker's Wand